List of Commander in Chief characters
The Current Cabinet *President of the United States Mackenzie Spencer Allen (I-CT) *Secretary of State Martin Wye *Secretary of Agriculture Francis Barnes *Secretary of Defense Francis Mills *Nominee for Secretary of the Treasury Stan Dennison *Attorney General Carl Brantley *CIA Director Margaret Shoop *CIA Director Paul Vitagliano *Ralph Dolan, D.E.A. Presidential Advisors *Chief of Staff Jim Gardner *Deputy Chief of Staff Dan Pierce *White House Press Secretary Kelly Ludlow *Deputy Press Secretary Alex Williams *National Security Advisor Anthony Prado *Campaign Advisor Dickie McDonald *Special Aide to the President Vince Taylor Military *Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff *General Peter Allyson *General Al Pollack *General Krieger *Colonel Wesley *Colonel Carroll *Sgt. Michael Denton *Captain Andrew Dugan *Frank Terzano The First Gentlemen's Staff *First Gentleman Rod Calloway - Former Attorney General of Connecticut *White House Social Director Norah Woodruff Inside the White House *Presidential Secretary Laura Rodgers *Chief Usher Waverly *Sam, Butler *Andrew, Staffer Former Cabinet Members and Presidential Advisors *Former Vice President of the United States Warren Fitzgerald Keaton (D- ) *Former Attorney General Melanie Blackston *Former Secretary of the Interior Charlie Witherspoon *Former Secretary of Labor (Name is Hard to Read But Visible on the Pilot.) *Former National Security Advisor Roman Wolfe *Former White House Press Secretary Hale Richardson *Former Presidential Secretary Ruth Secret Service *Agent Joan Greer *Agent Elderson *Agent Swift *Agent Powers *Agent Ragone *Agent Dulcer *Agent Doran Supreme Court *Chief Justice Talbot *Justice Talmidge - Bridges planned to appoint Allen to the seat and replace her with Templeton. Bridges died before he could. Governors *Governor Maria Nuñez (D-FL) *Governor Luis Alfano (D-NM) *Governor Stan Preston (MD) *Governor Crawford (D-New England Area) Ran for President against Teddy Bridges but was defeated. *Governor (R-NY) Pro-Choice, Centrist, and Indicted. Was a candidate to replace Keaton as was the Governor of California and Arizona. *Governor Antonio Solis (Texas) *Governor Jenkins (Idaho) *Former Governor Tucker Baynes (R-OK) *Former Governor Theodore Roosevelt Bridges (R-CA) Senators *President Pro Tempore Hugh Moreland (D) *Senate Majority Leader Alison Remarque (D) *Senate Majority Whip Phelps (D) *Senator Jared Lyons (D-FL) *Senator Denise Landis (D-FL) *Senator Quinn (R-MD) *Senator Kirlander (R-MD) *Senator Duke ® *Senator Paxton ® *Senator Joe Peck ® **Stan Dennison (D) - Peck's Challenger. Ahead of Peck in the polls. *Senator Jim ® *Senator Lee ® *Senator Alex Trucci (R-AZ) *Former Senator Carl Brantley (R-CT). Former Attorney General of Connecticut. Ran Against Marcia Tucker for Governor in the GOP Primary. Resigned to become Allen's Attorney General. Representatives *Speaker Nathan Templeton (R-FL) Elected in 1968. He served through 2006. He was a member of Congress from either Florida's 6th or 8th Congressional District. He has been Speaker since at least 1997. **Jayne Murray, Chief of Staff to Speaker Templeton *Majority Whip Charlie Wilson ® *Representative Alberto Ferrer (R-TX) *Representative Willy Wilcox (R-MO) *Representative Frank Devane (R-MI) *Representative Marcia Tucker (R-CT) *Representative Bill Pasternak (R-OH) *Representative Alice Marlow (R-CA) *Representative Mentry *Representative Triemain *Representative Prackett *Representative Binette *Representative Rae - Chairman of the House Committee of Resources *Representative Carnes - Chairman of the House Committee on Science *Representative Hank *Former Representative Mackenzie Allen (I-CT) Foreign Leaders *President Juan Duran - San Pasquale *General Josef Sanchez - San Pasquale *President Dmitri Kharkov - Russia **First Lady Patya Kharkov *Ambassador Nang - North Korea *Ambassador Manute Obama *Prime Minister Levitas - Turkey The Press *Gordon Blake, Conservative Talk Show Host *Gilda Rockwell, Member of the Press Corps *Samantha, Member of the Press Corps *Roger, Member of the Press Corps *Charlie, Member of the Press Corps *Steve, Member of the Press Corps *Luis, Member of the Press Corps *Barry, Member of the Press Corps *Jill, Member of the Press Corps *Terry, Member of the Press Corps *Pam, Member of the Press Corps *Oliver, Member of the Press Corps *Sharon, Member of the Press Corps *Jim, Member of the Press Corps *Patricia, Member of the Press Corps *Ned, Member of the Press Corps *Robert, Reporter on Air Force One Party Leaders *Gerry Levitt (DNC Chairman) *Richard Laughlin (DNC Political Consultant) *Courtney Winters (DNC Intern) *Walter Spaulding (GOP Political Director) *Henry Napier (GOP Finance Chairman) *Lance Addison (GOP Political Consultant). He got Lawson and Calvino elected. Got Riggs elected in Montana. Ran Marica Tucker's gubernatorial campaign against Carl Brantley in the Connecticut GOP Primary. Wants to run Speaker Templeton's future presidential campaign. *Dickie McDonald (Mackenzie Allen's Political Consultant) Potential Vice Presidential Candidates After Mac Becomes President *General Warren Keaton (D) *John Vernon (D) *Governor Luis Alfano (NM) *Former Governor Tucker Baynes (R-OK) After Keaton's Resignation *Governor of California *Governor of Arizona *Governor of New York ® *Governor Maria Nuñez (D-FL) *Governor Antonio Solis (Texas) *Senator Kevin Colby (R-MN) *Chief of Staff Jim Gardner (R-MD) Family Members *Rod Calloway, Husband of President Mackenzie Allen **Horace Calloway, 16 Year Old Son of President Allen. Older than Rebecca by four minutes. **Rebecca Calloway, 16 Year Old Daughter of President Allen. Has more conservative views then her mother. **Amy Calloway, 6 Year Old Daughter of President Allen. *Kate Allen, Mother of President Mackenzie Allen **Bill Harrison, Kate's Boyfriend of 1 year *Former First Lady Grace Bridges, Wife of the late President Teddy Bridges **Former First Son Tommy Bridges, Son of the late President Teddy Bridges *Former Second Lady Abigail Keaton, Wife of Former Vice President Warren Keaton **Former Second Son Hunter Keaton, Grandson of Former Vice President Warren Keaton *Sara Templeton, Wife of Speaker of the House Nathan Templeton Category:Commander in Chief Series